


Time of Your Eds

by 2originalcents



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: High school has ended and it's time for the Eds to branch out on their own and say their goodbyes.





	Time of Your Eds

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my girlfriend for this idea.

Double D was in his bedroom, working on the finishing touches of his portfolio. This had become an almost year long project, ever since he heard about the fellowship the Young Entrepreneurs Association offered, all he could think about was getting accepted. It was a prestigious fellowship, and lasted two years, after which graduates tended to be accepted with open arms to any ivy league of their choosing. The fellowship was divided into individual and group applicants, of which an applicant could only apply to one. The association understood that creation was rarely individual, but a group effort, and it was with the group application that Double D gambled on. He was certain he would be accepted to this fellowship on his own merit, but the thought of doing this without his two best friends and collaborators at his side was impossible. So, without Eddy of Ed finding out, he collected their information and set to work on a beautiful portfolio that held page long summaries and photographs of all their scams and inventions from throughout the years. He considered only including the ones that worked, but figured it would be to their benefit to include some of their failures as well and explain why they failed and what could be improved. 

Once he finished the portfolio and was pleased with their application, he placed everything in an envelope and sealed it up so he could ship it the following day. It was October of their senior year of high school, and the application wasn’t due until the end of November, but Double D felt no reason to wait that long. He was hopeful sending such a full application so early on in the process would be a mark in their favor, and he rather have it sent and forgotten than fret about it for another month. 

…

It was March, and classmates were getting acceptance letters to universities, though the majority of the cul de sac kids would go to their local community college after graduating high school.

“So when do you think Harvard's going to send your acceptance?” Eddy asked Double D as they and Ed walked home from school.

“I already told you, Eddy, I didn’t apply to Harvard,” Double D said.

“Yeah, right. And I’m just suppose to believe that?”

“Yes you are. I told you I only applied to one program, and if I don’t get accepted there I’ll go to community college with you two and I’ll figure out my options from there.” 

“Oh, I forgot about that mystery program you refuse to tell us about.” 

“Maybe Double D will learn how to transplant heads onto bodies?” Ed said. 

“For sure, Ed! It’s a weird mad scientist program! He’s going to learn how to create chimeras and go against the laws of nature!” Eddy snickered. 

“Ha. Ha,” Double D said, unamused. They had reached his house, and when he saw the flag to his mailbox was turned up, he rushed to it. He knew response letters to the fellowship should be arriving this week, and he could hardly take it anymore. He pulled out his mail and the last of the bunch was a large envelope from the association. 

“Hey, is that from your program? Big envelopes mean good news,” Eddy said in a sing-songy voice, happy for his friend.

“You two need to check your mail,” Double D said in a low voice.

“What was that, Double D?” Ed asked.

“You two need to check your own mail and if you also got big envelopes come back to my room! We can open them together and I’ll need to explain something to you!” 

“Uh. Okay,” Eddy said. He and Ed turned to their homes and sure enough, they also had large envelopes waiting for them.

“Young Entrepreneur Association?” Eddy said when he entered Double D’s room.

“I always wanted to on a farm!” Ed said.

“That’s manure, Ed. Not entrepreneur,” Double D corrected as he sat at his desk. “Let’s open them together!” 

Eddy and Ed sat on Double D’s bed and together they opened their envelopes. Double D squealed in delight while the other two were confused.

“Accepted? I don’t remember applying to this,” Eddy said.

“I applied on all of our behalves! I can’t believe we got in, I’m so excited!” Double D said.

“What is this?” Ed asked. 

“It’s a very prestigious two year long fellowship! It’s for young entrepreneurs to learn how to expand their business experiences and get a foot in the door before going to university. They only accept four individuals and four teams a year, and we’re one of the teams they chose!” 

“Prestigious? As amazing as that sounds, I don’t think I can afford this,” Eddy said, though the thought of rubbing this in everyone’s face was appealing.

Double D shook his head. “We don’t pay! It’s free and we actually get stipends, meaning they pay us! Think of it more as a two year long paid internship than school.” 

“Paid? We’re going to be paid to be taught stuff?” Eddy said in disbelief. 

“Sign me up!” Ed said. 

“You really gambled your whole future on us, huh, Double D?” Eddy said.

“I knew we’d get in. A gamble on us is always a sure bet,” Double D said. 

“I guess so,” Eddy said, blushing. 

They opened their acceptance packets and Double D continued to explain the details to them. The fellowship took place in the major city two states over. As group applicants, they would be provided their own apartment in the building owned by the association. They would take classes, and expected to work on smaller projects simultaneously with a thesis they need to have ready by the end of their two years. The biggest risk is if this thesis isn’t completed or to the standards of the judges, they would be monetarily penalized for it and removed from the program.

“That is harsh,” Eddy said.

“So much pressure!” Ed said.

“It’ll be okay. I researched previous projects and there’s only been a handful of failures. These two years are set up to make sure we complete our work and graduate with flying colors,” Double D explained. “Oh, and before I forget. They also provide us with new tech! Laptops, tablets, smart phones. It’s all included.” 

Eddy and Ed turned to each other. Before that moment neither had a clue what their futures would look like. All they had in mind was community college, but nothing past that. And now, thanks to Double D, they both won the lottery without knowing they were entered. It was overwhelming, to go from no future to having a magnificent opportunity dropped, quite literally, onto their laps like this. 

“I guess all we gotta do now is officially accept,” Eddy said. 

“Yes! It’ll be so much fun!” Double D said, jumping to his feet and threw himself at them to hug his best friends tight. 

…

Aside from their parents, the three decided to keep quiet about this opportunity. Orientation was in the last week of June, and their graduation was the first week. That only gave them two weeks of summer before starting the newest chapter of their lives. Since receiving their letters, the last two months of their senior year whizzed past them. They were making sure everything was ready, including the car they had purchased the year before. All throughout high school the three boys had odd jobs, all saving for one common goal, a car. They had reached that goal by the end of junior year, and though the car they managed to purchase was older than them with hundreds of thousands of miles under its belt, it still ran smoothly, and they were all confident it would take them to the city. 

A week before graduation there was a knock on Double D’s bedroom door. 

“Come in,” he said, not turning from the work at his desk. Eddy popped his head in and then entered. “Hey Eddy! What’s up?” 

“Nothing. Just in the neighborhood.”

Double D scoffed. “I’m sure. And you knocked. So unlike you.” 

“Whatever,” Eddy said, sitting on Double D’s bed. “I dropped in because I wanted to see the application you sent and what got us accepted. I’m sure you have a copy.” 

“And you would be correct! I do have a copy.” Double D went to his bookcase closest his door and retrieved a slim binder and handed it to Eddy. “The application involved our personal information, responses to prompts they provided, and detailed reviews of attempted endeavors, regardless of whether or not they worked.” 

Eddy skimmed through the pages until he saw an essay supposedly written by him about his goals if accepted to this fellowship. “Wow, Sockhead, if I had known any better I’d say I wrote this essay myself.”

Double D blushed and looking up at the ceiling as he rubbed his arm. “Yes, well, when you know someone as well as I know you and Ed, it’s not the most difficult thing to write responses on their behalf.” 

Eddy chuckled. He rubbed off too much on Double D. “I honestly forgot about all of these. How did you keep track of them?”

“While I work on projects I keep detailed notes. All those notes finally came in handy.” Double D went to sit next to Eddy and the two went through the application that held the history of their friendship together. 

“I’ll say, I can’t believe you went through all of this. I don’t know how Ed and I will ever repay you. I always knew you’d get far in life, but you always turn around and make sure we’re there with you. You always have our backs.” 

“Of course I do. You two are my best friends. I’ll always make sure you guys are okay.” 

“You know,” Eddy said, turning to Double D and closing the binder on his lap. “I got really mad when you told us you only applied to one place and no ivy leagues. I thought you were self sabotaging so you could stay home with us, you were just holding yourself back.” 

“I was positive we were going to be accepted. I didn’t think anyone else would have a better application, that’s why I didn’t apply anywhere else. And besides.” Double D shrugged. “Maybe I’m not ready to move on without you guys. You think I’m holding myself back, but you two are the ones holding me up. If I moved away and expected to succeed in university on my own, I’d have a nervous breakdown.” 

“That’s sweet but you really shouldn’t sell yourself so short. You’d do amazing on your own. Now I’m just wondering if you’ll even have fun since business isn’t exactly your thing.” 

“I think I’ll have fun being paid to do what I’ve always done for free with my best friends. And besides, I know you’re so worried about my academic future, but this fellowship is so sought after, completion of it all but guarantees participants a spot of an ivy league of their choice.”

“Are you kidding me?” Eddy said. 

Double D laughed. “Eddy, I’m sentimental, not an idiot. This fellowship gives us everything we can ask for. More time together. Better experiences. Guaranteed prospective futures. We couldn’t ask for a better opportunity.” 

“I still can’t believe this.”

Double D put his arm around Eddy and pulled him in close. “I’m always going to look out for you two, even if you don’t want me to.” 

Eddy smiled and hugged Double D back. He opened the binder again and they continued reminiscing about their past.

… 

Graduation came and went uneventfully. Most of the kids in the cul de sac assumed nothing would change, that they would remain in the area and continue together in community college, so the end of high school didn’t upset them. The Eds continued their plan to disappear without a trace in two weeks, and no one kept tabs on the Kankers, who were planning on moving to the city closest to Peach Creek by the end of the summer. And certainly no one thought Rolf to be the first to leave their neighborhood until he went around the cul de sac to say his farewells.

“Ah, yes, good, I’m glad I found you all together, Ed-boys,” Rolf said as he knocked on the opened door of Eddy’s bedroom and let himself in. “This will make it easier.” 

“Hey, Rolf! Make what easier?” Double D asked. Rolf had caught the three friends on Eddy’s floor, making lists of things they would need to take and what they would buy once they arrived to their new apartment together.

“I’m leaving back for my country for good in three days. I had only planned on staying until I finished my formal education, so now I’m returning to live with my aunt and uncle so I can apprentice under them in their farm.”

“No way!” Eddy said, getting to his feet. “So you’re really out of here?”

“What about all your chickens and cows and goats!” Ed fretted and jumping up.

Rolf waved his hand. “Do not worry. Mother and Father plan on staying here for another time. They will care for them and eventually move back as well.”

“I had no idea your plan was to return home,” Double D said, also standing. 

“Who would want to stay in this quiet place? My aunt and uncle are growing older and they have no children of their own. I have better perspectives over there than here. What about you, Ed-boys? All going to that college with Kevin and Nazz I assume?” 

“Uh, yeah, about that,” Eddy said, and turned to look at Double D.

“We weren’t really planning on telling anyone, but we’re actually moving two states away because we were accepted to this entrepreneurial fellowship. We leave in about two weeks,” Double D said. 

“An entrepreneurial fellowship? Ah, yes! So like an apprenticeship for your tricks and scams?” Rolf said.

“You can say that.” Double D smiled.

Rolf laughed. “What are they going to teach you, Ed-boys, that you don’t know already? You’ve swindled my allowance away more times than I can count!”

“It is a little silly when you put it like that,” Double D said.

“We’re going to get paid to do this!” Ed said.

“Yeah, it’s pretty prestigious, you know,” Eddy added, wiping his nails on his shirt. 

Rolf smiled and nodded. “I knew you Ed-boys would do something fun and exciting after formal education. Always the swindlers, while everyone pays for their classes, you’re making the teachers pay you. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you, Rolf. And you too. We hope going back home is even better than you imagine,” Double D said. 

“Group hug!” Ed said, tears in his eyes and he pulled the other three close to him. 

“Ed! I can’t breath!” Eddy said, his face pressed into Ed’s chest.

Ed let them go and Rolf laughed. “I won’t forget you three. I’ll tell everyone about your adventures back home. Goodbye now!” He waved at them and walked out. He still had more friends to say farewell too.

“Who’d a thunk he’d be going back home,” Eddy said.

“I guess we weren’t the only ones with secret plans,” Double D said. 

Ed was still crying. “I want to say goodbye to everyone too, guys!” 

“It was inspiring to have Rolf formally say his farewells. Maybe we should do the same?” Double D said. 

Eddy scoffed. He had no interest. If he left the only people he’d want to say goodbye to were the two boys in his room, but they were leaving with him. In his mind, there was no one else that mattered. “Sure, if it means that much to you guys. I don’t care either way.” 

…

Johnny and Nazz were easy goodbyes. Like Rolf, they were excited by the Eds’ future and congratulated them for their acceptances. They caught Jimmy alone and he was so excited, he promised to bake them a whole batch of cookies and crumpets for their road trip. Sarah already knew since she was there when Ed told his parents. And the boys agreed with Eddy when he said they should skip Kevin, he would just give them the evil eye. All that left were the Kanker Sisters. 

The Eds went to the Kanker Sisters’ trailer home and knocked, hoping they caught all three girls between their work shifts. Since the start of high school the sisters worked odd jobs with whoever would take them: babysitters, waitresses, baristas, gas station attendants, warehouse associates. They worked hard because they had their own plans of moving to the city next to Peach Creek. They never cared for their boring trailer park lives, and figured the big city would have opportunities for them this tiny town could never provide. Working so much, however, left them with little time to worry about their studies, and they only barely graduated high school thanks to Double D, who did his best to streamline their school work so they all graduated with respectable C averages. 

“Well look at that, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Lee said, opening the door while only in her underwear. She left the door open and went back inside her trailer as invitation for the boys to enter. By this point the Eds were completely desensitized by the Kanker’s brazenness that they weren’t fazed. Due to their busy schedule, and the fact that almost all their jobs required some sort of uniform, the Kanker Sisters were always in some form of undress, and anyone who wanted to hang out with them had to tolerate that. The Kankers could be fully dressed or nude, it made no difference to the boys. 

Inside the trailer Marie was finishing buttoning up her blouse for her new hostess job. May was laying on the couch in her pajamas, an arm over her face. It was her first day off in three weeks. Lee had picked up a pair of slacks off a pile of laundry in the corner of their living room and put them on. 

“Hey, cuties,” Marie said, brushing down her shirt. “I got ten minutes before I need to leave and Lee has fifteen. What is it?”

“Oh, we just wanted to come to formally say goodbye because in a week we’re leaving,” Double D said. 

May sat up when she heard that and her sisters stopped in their tracts. 

“Excuse me?” May said. 

“Yeah. Double D got us into this fancy entrepreneur fellowship. Our orientation is in two weeks, but because it’s two states away we’re leaving next week to roadtrip it there,” Eddy explained. 

“When did you get accepted?” Lee asked, her hands on her hips.

“March,” Double D said softly, noting her anger. 

“March?” Lee yelled. “You’ve known since March you were leaving to do this thing and you didn’t tell us?” 

“We weren’t planning on telling anyone. It was just last minute that we decided to say our goodbyes,” Eddy explained.

“We’re not anyone! We’re not those dick bags from the cul de sac! We thought we were your friends,” Marie said, the tears clear in her eyes. 

“You guys are leaving too, I don’t see what the big deal is,” Eddy said.

“The big deal isn’t that you’re leaving, it’s that you didn’t think enough of us to tell us sooner! You knew our plans since we were fourteen, and we get nothing from you guys? What a joke,” Lee said. 

“We didn’t mean to hurt you girls, we just didn’t think it was worth mentioning sooner,” Double D said. 

At that, May slammed her hands on the couch and stood up. Tears were streaming down her face, her anger plain as day. She looked at the boys but stared down Ed before turning to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

“May!” Ed called out to her and was moving to go talk to her, but Marie barred his path. 

“Get out of here,” she said, and pointed at the door.

“I don’t want to even look at you guys,” Lee said, turning her back to them as she searched the pile of laundry for a blouse. 

“Guys, we don’t want to leave on bad terms,” Eddy said. 

“Too late for that,” Marie said, her arms crossed. 

May’s sobbing could be heard in the living room, but Marie held her stance in front of the bedroom and Lee didn’t turn again. All the Eds could do was walk out of the trailer, feeling awful and guilty they didn’t tell them their plans sooner. Once outside with the door shut in their faces, they could hear Lee and Marie crying as well. 

“Well this didn’t go as expected,” Double D said.

“Nope,” Eddy said. He put his hands in his pocket and started walking back home. 

Ed stayed at the front door, staring at it. He put his hand up to knock again, he wanted to talk to May, make her feel better, but Double D held his hand.

“We should give them some space to process this,” Double D said, and gently tug Ed along by the sleeve of his jacket. 

Ed let himself be led by Double D, but he didn’t turn his gaze away from the trailer until it was completely out of view.

…

“We should have told them sooner. We really messed up,” Double D said as he laid on Eddy’s bed, his arms and legs spread as he looked at the ceiling. 

“I hope they come around before we leave,” Eddy said, rubbing the inner corner of his eye while he was sitting on the floor. 

Ed hadn’t spoken since they left the Kankers. Eddy and Double D didn’t press him, they had seen how May looked at him. Though they never officially dated, Ed and May were each other’s firsts in a lot of things, and each other’s dates whenever a school event would come up or someone was throwing a party. Neither Ed’s friends nor May’s sisters understood why they kept everything so loose, perhaps they worried formality would kill their fun, but now that looseness came back to bite them, because a girlfriend would have been told immediately about upcoming plans, but a friend with benefits? They could be easily disregarded. 

It was late in the evening, time for Double D and Ed to go home, but due to the wretchedness of the afternoon, no one wanted to be alone. Before Eddy could ask his friends to spend the night, though, there was a quick pounding at the door. 

Ed gasped and ran to open it, hoping it be May, but he was disappointed when it was just Kevin. He frowned and went back to his station, sitting on the floor with his back against Eddy’s dresser. 

“What’s the big idea?” Kevin said, clearly annoyed.

“What are you talking about? And why are you here?” Eddy asked. 

“I just came from Rolf’s house and he told me you dorks were leaving in a week.”

“And?” 

“And I talked to everyone else and they said you were saying your goodbyes, but I didn’t get no goodbye.” 

“We didn’t think you’d care, Kevin,” Double D said simply as he sat up. 

“You three didn’t think I would care that three friends are leaving the cul de sac?” 

“We’re friends?” Eddy asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, we’re friends! Are you kidding me?” Kevin was growing annoyed. 

“Sorry, Kevin, but have we ever been on friendly terms with each other?” Double D said. “All you do is call us dorks and rip on us.”

Kevin shook his head in amazement of what he just heard. “What about it? You guys rip on me too and you all insult each other. That’s just what friends do.” 

The Eds all turned to look at each other. Not entirely buying the point Kevin was making, but it had been a long day and they decided to accept it. 

“Yeah, we’re leaving in a week. We got into this entrepreneur fellowship that Double D signed us up for. It’s two states away. It should be pretty fun,” Eddy said. 

Kevin nodded. “That’s cool. I didn’t think Double D would be staying in Peach Creek, but I assumed you and Ed would be in community college in the fall.” 

“Nope, we’re out of here,” Eddy said. 

Kevin nodded again and leaned against the wall closest to the door. “You know, Rolf barely told me today that he was leaving, and he leaves tomorrow morning. And now it turns out you guys are leaving too. It’s going to be weird, having the four other guys from the cul de sac gone around the same time. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“There’s still Johnny and Jimmy,” Double D said. Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I was grasping for straws with that one.”

“It is going to be weird,” Kevin repeated.

“You’ll be fine,” Eddy said, waving away his concern.

After a moment, Kevin said, “You know, I’ve always been jealous of you guys.” He had no parting gift to give them, so he figured kind words would have to do.

“Jealous of us? Why?” Double D asked. 

“Because, you three are best friends. You stick together no matter what. You’re all going to the same fellowship together. I was wondering what you three would end up doing after graduation, and I figured this would be the time you all finally have to separate. But no, you found a way to stick together no matter what. That’s really admirable.” 

“Thank you, Kevin,” Double D said, his voice soft. He and the other two boys were feeling a swell of emotions in their chest. 

“Yeah, you know, I always thought my best friend was Rolf, but turns out we’re just neighbors since he didn’t tell me he was leaving until the day before, and now I doubt I’m ever going to see him again.” 

“There’s Nazz,” Eddy said.

“Yeah, she’s cool. But I wouldn’t say she’s my best friend or anything like that.”

“There’s always college, I’m sure you’ll meet lots of new guys to be friends with!” Double D said. 

“Maybe,” Kevin said. “Anyway, good luck with your fellowship. I’m sure you three are going to crush it.” 

The Eds said their thank you’s and with that Kevin stepped out and headed home.

“Huh,” Double D said, laying back down.

Eddy chuckled. “Can’t believe he was jealous of us.” 

“Maybe we got everything wrong and everyone actually cares about us,” Ed said, leaning his head on his hand. 

“It certainly seems that way to me,” Double D said. 

“The irony,” Eddy said. 

…

Rolf left he next morning at 5:30am, when the sun hadn’t come out yet. All the other kids from the cul de sac stepped out of their houses and sat at the sidewalk as they watched Rolf finish packing up his things. Once it was all put away and his parents were in the car, he turned to those watching him and smiled and waved. 

“Be good, yes. And I’ll write you all letters so we stay in contact. Goodbye now.” He got into his car and there was a chorus of goodbye’s and we’ll miss you’s from the kids on the sidewalk as they waved back at him. As the car began to move, Rolf rolled down his window and leaned out, still waving at his friends and all of them waving at him until the car turned the corner and he was gone, no longer a cul de sac kid. 

“The neighborhood already feels smaller,” Jimmy said, tears in his eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, Jimmy. He said he was going to write to us,” Sarah assured him. 

One by one the kids returned back to their homes until it was only the Eds left on the sidewalk. “The neighborhood is going to feel real small once we’re gone,” Double D said.

“Yep. Glad we won’t be here to feel that,” Eddy said. 

The three got up and headed back to Eddy’s place to sleep for a while longer. 

…

The rest of the week passed without event. Everyone was missing Rolf more than they expected to and the Eds were ready for their road trip. The only loose end they had left were the Kanker Sisters, but with them refusing to return their calls and acting like they weren’t home when they came knocking, they made their peace with their departure being on less than friendly terms. 

Faster than expected, leaving day was upon them, and they were finishing up packing their own car. It was 10am, not as early as Rolf, but early enough to get in a good day of driving. The cul de sac kids came out to give them one last goodbye, either with gifts of cookies and crumpets, hugs, cheek kisses, or friendly punches on the arm. They all wished them good luck and to keep in contact, because the neighborhood would surely become so boring without any of the Eds to bring some joy and entertainment. 

With Rolf having already left, the kids were better equipped for the Eds leaving, except for Sarah. It was crashing down on her that morning that her big brother and his idiot friends were leaving, and she wouldn’t get to spend every day with him anymore. She helped Jimmy bake his treats for them, and she had known this day was coming for months, but now it felt real, and she stayed in her room, crying because she would be alone and forgotten by her brother. 

Ed knocked on her door and poked his head in. “Sarah, I’m leaving now. Oh. Why are you crying?” He stepped into his room and saw that she was hugging a pillow and crying into it. 

“Because you’re leaving and you’re going to forget all about me!” 

Ed smiled and sat down on her bed. He patted her hair and said, “How am I ever going to forget you, Baby Sister?” 

“I don’t know, you’re going to be so busy doing cool stuff with those idiot friends of yours. Why’d you have to go so far away, anyhow? Why couldn’t you do something closer to home?” 

“I won’t be that far away. At least I’m not moving to China. And we can call and video chat all the time,” Ed said.

“Really?” Sarah sniffled and wiped her eyes. It hadn’t occurred to her that she could continue communication with her brother.

“Yeah! And Jimmy’s here to keep you company.” 

“I suppose. But I’m still going to miss you a lot! I didn’t really think this was real until I saw you all packing your car.” 

“I’ll miss you too, Sarah. You’ll be okay, though. At least now you won’t have to deal with all my monster movie marathons.” 

“I didn’t really mind those.”

“You didn’t?”

Sarah shook her head. “I’ll keep them going while you’re gone! I think Jimmy’s finally developing a taste for them.” 

“That’ll be so cool if you guys keep it going! My legacy!” Ed said, pressing his hands together. 

Sarah giggled and leaned over to give her brother a big hug, and Ed hugged her in return. “Okay, let’s say goodbye to the other idiots,” she said, hopping off her bed and heading downstairs with Ed. 

…

“And we’re done!” Double D said, all the suitcases perfectly arranged to fit easily and efficiently in the car. 

“I can’t believe you guys are really leaving. We’ll all miss you lots,” Nazz said. 

“We’ll miss you guys too. If you’re lucky, we might even drop in to check on ya,” Eddy said. The kids murmured to each other, thinking that was a wonderful idea and they looked forward to it. 

“Shall we, gentleman?” Double D said, turning to Eddy and Ed. 

“We shall!” Eddy said. 

A final round of goodbyes occurred, but before any of the Eds went into their car, they noticed three friends walking towards them, the Kanker Sisters. 

“You guys came!” Double D said, excited and relieved to see them. 

“Of course. You really thought we were going to let you leave without a proper goodbye?” Marie said. 

“Kind of,” Eddy said, though he was smiling. 

“Fat chance!” Lee said, pulling Eddy in for a tight hug. 

“May!” Ed yelled.

“Ed!” May shouted as she ran to him and jumped onto him. He caught her easily and they both kissed as he stumbled around trying to regain his balance. 

“What animals,” Eddy chuckled, still in Lee’s embrace.

“We got you guys something so you wouldn’t forget us,” Marie said, handing Double D a box.

“Again,” Lee said, completing Marie’s sentence, and letting go of Eddy. “We figured you boys are so dumb, you need a reminder of who your friends are or else you’ll forget.” 

“Does this mean you forgive us? We are really sorry we didn’t tell you sooner,” Eddy said.

“Water under the bridge, short stack,” Lee said, kissing his forehead. 

Double D opened the box and whimpered. “This is so thoughtful!”

“You like?” Marie said, grinning. She pointed at the different items and explained them. “The anchor from our living room so you guys will have a piece of our home in yours. Three jawbreakers for old times sake. A tasteful photo of us so you don’t forget what we look like. And this little box is from May to Ed. I would not open it if I were you.” Marie was serious when she said the last part.

“Oh, trust us, we won’t,” Double D said, shaking his head. “Thank you so much, but honestly, you guys coming is the best gift we could ask for.” He put down the box and pulled Marie in for a tight hug. She giggled and kissed his cheek. 

“May! Finish up your goodbye, it’s time for them to go!” Lee said.

Ed and May were still making out, but May did pull away and Ed put her down. She hugged him tight and buried her face in his chest. 

“Don’t forget me,” she murmured.

“I won’t,” he said as he pet her hair. 

“Call me every day.”

“I will.”

“And visit me.”

“I will. Will you visit me?”

“Of course!” 

“May!” Lee called out. 

May sobbed but she did let go of Ed. He booped her nose and smiled at her as he went into the backseat of the car. Eddy was in the driver’s seat and would drive the first day while Double D was in the front passenger seat. Lee and Marie went to stand by their sister and each put an arm around her while they, and the other kids, waved the Eds goodbye. 

“The cul de sac feels tiny now!” Jimmy cried.

“Tell me about it,” Kevin said. 

May continued crying and Lee and Marie held her close. 

“Don’t worry, May, you guys are soulmates. You’ll be together again soon,” Marie said. 

“Yeah, he nuts over you. You two will figure it out,” Lee said. 

“Thanks, you guys,” May said, sniffling and wiping her face. Her heart was broken. With Ed gone she regretted not locking him down and not telling him how much she loved him. But she was confident her sisters were right, and that he loved her back. This distance was momentary, but soon they’ll be together again and she promised herself she’d never let him go a second time. 

…

A year had passed since they left, and the Eds were thriving in their fellowship. Being the ones with the most experience with creating and implementing business ideas, they came in with creative and innovative work, whereas all the other groups were still two levels below them, or rehashing the same ideas as already successful businesses. It felt good being the top of their class, and being the clear envy and admiration of their classmates. And as much as this fellowship was about business, and therefore competition, they decided to turn over a new leaf and treat their peers as friends rather than foes. They were ahead of everyone else, but when asked for help or feedback, they were only too happy to provide that. 

In their apartment, Ed was busy video chatting with Sarah on the living room couch while Eddy and Double D were in the bedroom, sitting in Double D’s bed while looking over the blueprints of their newest project in order to finalize it. 

“What would I do without you,” Eddy said, excited in knowing they had another winner. 

“Probably living on the streets, in all honesty,” Double D teased.

“Hey! Give me some credit!”

Double D giggled. “You know I’m joking. You’re smart, you’d be just as incredible without me.”

“I don’t know about all that, you make me better.” 

“We do make a great team, don’t we?” Double d smiled as he looked at Eddy, who was also smiling. 

Eddy looked back at him, and the smiles were wiped from their faces and instead they began to blush. They didn’t realize just how close they were sitting, but now they were abundantly aware that their arms and legs were pressed against each other. Their eyes darted from the other’s eyes to their mouth, and without another thought Eddy leaned over and kissed Double D. It was clumsy and awkward and a little dry, but it felt incredible. Double D didn’t hesitate to kiss back and soon Eddy was cupping his face. 

Neither knew much about making out, this being their first real kiss with anyone, but being with someone they cared so much about, they went for it and Eddy slipped his tongue into Double D’s mouth while they were both moaning. Each other’s taste was intoxicating, and they knew they could kiss each other for hours, but that was when the door opened and Ed came in with his tablet. 

“Sarah wants to say hi, guys!” Ed said, smiling, but then he became concern when he saw Double D and Eddy panting, red in the face while both were turned completely away from each other. “Was I interrupting something?” 

“No, Ed. Hi, Sarah,” Eddy said, covering his face with one hand and waving at the tablet with the other. 

“Hi. I hope you two are doing well,” Sarah said, suspicious as to what they were up to before her brother interrupted them. 

“So that’s them,” Ed said, going back to the tablet and stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

“That was embarrassing,” Double D said. 

“Yeah,” Eddy said. He chuckled and put an arm around Double D. “So we kissed.” 

“Yes, we did.” Double D cuddled into him.

“Can we do that again?” 

“I don’t see why not.” Double D leaned over, his hand on Eddy’s chest as they kissed. 

Ed knew sneaky kissing when he saw it, and from now on he made a mental note to knock everytime his friends were alone in a room. 

…

Upon completing their fellowship as the top group, Eddy and Double D decided to attend the same university. They were dating for a year now and neither could bare the thought of being far apart. And the school they had chosen gave them all the options they had wanted, anyhow, so it was a perfect match. 

Ed, though still happy to go and live wherever his best friends were moving to, decided he was done with formal academic school. Theories and equations and reading big books, it all gave him a headache, but during the fellowship program, he realized his strengths laid in the artistic side of their ventures, with designing their merchandise to stylizing their items. So, to him the decision was simple, he applied to the art school that was located near Eddy and Double D’s university, this way they could continue living together even if they didn’t go to school together anymore. 

By this time as well, May had saved up enough money from her jobs in the city that she was able to move in with Ed and the other two. Ever since Ed first left they had planned to reunite and move in together once the fellowship was over and they had no restrictions on who could live in their apartment with them. This worked out perfect, as the two couples could split the rent four ways, and they were excited to start this new chapter in their lives together, with good friends and loving partners. 


End file.
